gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Casino Scoping
Purchasing an Arcade. |unlocks = Heist Prep: Vault Contents |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to the Casino. Take a photo of the main entrance. Enter the Casino. Scope out the security features. Continue to scope out the Casino or exit outside. Take a photo of a rear security door. Continue to scope out the Casino or leave the area. |reward = |target = Various points of interest }} Casino Scoping is a setup mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. It is a freeroam mission needed to progress The Diamond Casino Heist. Overview This mission is the first preparation needed for the Diamond Casino Heist. The various points of interest the player photographs will determine the choice of entry/exit points, as well as other possibilities later in the preparation stage of the heist. The player is tasked with going to the casino, where they first need to photograph the main entrance and send the image to Lester. At this point, they can choose to send an image of the valet as well, which acts as an optional objective. Once the image of the main entrance is sent to Lester, they need to enter the casino. Lester will tell them to send him images of a security guard, a keypad, and a security camera. The quickest way to do this is to photograph the guard standing next to the cashier booth, and the keypad located behind him. There are many bulb-shaped security cameras located on the ceiling of the main lobby. After all these images are sent to Lester, they are free to exit the casino. The player can use the elevator near the entrance to go up to the roof terrace. If they do so, a cutscene plays and introduces Yung Ancestor. Exclaiming that the party "sucks", he goes on to announce an afterparty in his penthouse and starts picking people to let inside. Amongst them is Brucie Kibbutz, but the protagonist is not invited. Tom Connors appears soon after and Yung and he get into an argument. Yung is clearly upset about their services, and after the cutscene, Lester remarks that Yung might be their ticket into the casino. This encounter unlocks the two optional Yung Ancestor missions, Dead Weight and After Party, which can be completed to make Yung help them with the heist. Once outside, the player needs to take a photo of a rear security door. Two are situated on the ground floor; one on the east and one on the north side of the casino. There are two on the west side of the roof terrace, and another two on the part of the terrace overlooking the Vinewood Racetrack – older model security cameras are located here as well, an image of which can also be sent to Lester. Two additional entrances are located on the helipad. Once the player takes a photo of a ground level entry point, they are free to leave the area to end the mission, or they can continue looking for other points of interest. There is a small tunnel next to the casino, under the racetrack. Here, the player can photograph the security tunnel entrance, which allows them to prepare for the Gruppe Sechs tactic of the Big Con approach. If the player enters the sewer tunnel, accessible from the Los Santos River, they will come across another possible access point, for the Aggressive approach. If the player owns a Master Penthouse, they can access Agatha Baker's office, where they will find blueprints of the vault on her desk. Sending a photo of them to Lester allows the purchase of a vault door for $900,000, which allows the player to practise drilling through the vault. Once the mission is completed, the player does not need to do it again for any subsequent heists. However, if the player wishes to take photos of additional points of interest, they can repeat the mission as many times as they would like, even multiple times per heist. Lester will not give any instructions in later attempts and will only acknowledge the fact they are doing it again by saying it is not a bad idea to scope it out once more. Lester's Dialogue Gallery Areas of Interest SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-MainEntrance.png|The main entrance and the valet next to it. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-SecurityGuard.png|A security guard inside the Casino. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-Keypad.png|A door with a keypad. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-SecurityCamera.png|One of the many security cameras inside the casino. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofTerraceEntrance1.png|The terrace entrance on the far north. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofTerraceEntrance2.png|The entrance at the main section of the terrace. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofTerraceEntrance3.png|One of the terrace entrances, on the south side. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofTerraceEntrance4.png|Another terrace entrance on the northeast part of the terrace. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofEntrance1.png|One of the roof entrances. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-RoofEntrance2.png|Another roof entrance. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-SideEntrance.png|The entrance at the side of the Casino. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-WasteDisposal.png|The waste disposal entrance at the north side. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-OldStyleSecurityCamera.png|One of the old style security cameras. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-SecurityTunnelEntrance.png|The security tunnel entrance. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-SewerTunnelEntrance.png|The sewer tunnel entrance. SetupCasinoScoping-GTAO-VaultBlueprints.png|The vault blueprints on Agatha's desk. Video Walkthrough GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Setup Casino Scoping GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Purchase Vault Door GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - How to unlock Yung Ancestor Navigation }}